The present invention relates generally to an air vent and, more specifically, pertains to an air vent that is specifically adapted to be connected to an article of the type covering a device, to provide means for the flow of air around the device and through the article.
Air vents for article such as wearing apparel which are adapted to enclose the body of the wearer and, in particular, rainwear, have been known in the past. These air vents are required because in order to provide rainwear that truly is waterproof, the article must be manufactured from a non-porous material or be coated with a non-permeable substance. As a result of the use of such materials any possibility of the circulation of air through the garment is substantially eliminated.
One prior solution has been the provision of holes under the arm where the natural orientation of the arm prevents the entry of water through the holes. These holes are usually reinforced by eyelets or the like. However, because of the natural tendency of the arm to lie against the body, these holes are normally sealed thereby defeating the purpose of the holes.
Other air vent constructions have been proposed which could be located at different points on the garment. However, some of these prior art air vents are of substantial length and produce an unsightly appearance. Other problems involved with such air vents are that they are difficult and expensive to produce and cause unsightly bulges in the articles to which they are attached. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,227 discloses an air vent that has a leg portion spaced from a member oriented perpendicular thereto and which also requires the provision of an elbow to be formed during the manufacturing process.